A New Struggle
by Wolf Kin20
Summary: Part 1 of the SPARTAN 0 stories. A new hero rises to help a planet on the verge of extinction from a threat worse than the covenant. Also an old hero makes an appearance.
1. A Hero Rising

The Jungle was silent, nothing moved. A small breeze blew through the trees and a small stream meandered its way along the forest floor. Small birds flew between the trees. Then the peace was broken.

A tall ape-like creature moved through the jungle. It wore bright blue combat armour and held a weapon with two silver blades protruding from the front. Behind it were four small creatures, each with an orange, triangular device on their backs. Each held weapons with many pink crystal shards on the top.

The small group continued to move in silence through the jungle. The silence was suddenly interrupted by a loud noise. The ape-like creature fell to its knees. One of the smaller creatures moved forward to investigate. In the centre of the ape creatures head was a large bullet hole.

The small creature was about to run when three humans stepped out from behind some nearby bushes. Each human was armed with a battle rifle.

'The brutes dead just some grunts left' one said.

'Take 'em out, but watch out for the needlers' another said.

The grunts turned to run away but were quickly killed by the humans. The three people waited for a few seconds and then a huge figure in red MJOLNIR armour appeared. On the armour the number 0 was painted in black, bold writing. This was SPARTAN 0 the 2nd last SPARTAN in existence.

'Good work marines' he said as he reloaded his sniper rifle.

'Thanks sir' one of the marines said, which was followed by a salute from all three.

'Move out and report back in five minutes. I want to know where these covy bastards are ASAP' he said to the marines who then saluted and ran off into the jungle.

The SPARTAN walked over to a nearby tree and sat down to wait. While he waited he started thinking of his old friend and fellow SPARTAN, John-117. He had heard of the destruction of the halo ring and of how John had confronted and survived attacks from the parasitic Flood.

'Where is John now' he said to himself 'we could sure use his help.'

He had heard that the City of New Mombasa had been completely glassed by the Covenant and that John hadn't been there to help. This made him angry because he knew that one SPARTAN being there would have turned the tide of battle on the Covenant. Then he turned his anger on his current mission. Nothing.

Since the fall of the fortress planet of Reach, he had been travelling around the universe destroying Covenant bases where he found them, sometimes on his own.

He would be surprised to find any marines and when he did, he wondered why they weren't on Earth fighting the important fight there.

He had arrived on this planet a few days ago. Apparently it was uncharted but a scan showed small city formations on the surface. He had met a few marines who had crash-landed in a pelican. They had told him of Covenant forces on the planet and he immediately set off to find them, forgetting about the cities.

Now he was here. They were searching for the Covenant base. So far all they had found was small groups of Covenant soldiers, often only a brute and a few grunts.

His thoughts were interrupted by a noise nearby. He grabbed one of the needlers and aimed towards the noise. A few seconds later a marine came through the bushes. 0 lowered the needler.

'Report marine' he said.

'S…sir their dead…O'Brian and Christopherson are dead' he said.

'What how?'

'I don't know sir' the marine said 'O'Brian was lying behind a tree. There were multiple bullet holes in his armour.'

'And? What about Christopherson?' 0 asked.

'H…h…his body…was…was dismembered.' the marine said 'It was cut into three pieces.'

'So how did you survive?' 0 asked.

'We split up to cover more ground' He said 'They went as a group and I went on my own. They radioed me sayin' that they'd found something. When I got there they were dead.'

'Take me to where you found them' 0 said 'if the Covenant has a new weapon I want to see what it does.'

Anger filled him again. He knew the Covenant was barbaric but he didn't know they were capable of this. He and the marine marched quickly through the jungle. The silence was too great for any normal person to bear, but the two men walked on.

'OK we're here' the marine said after a few minutes. 0 looked around and saw one of the bodies, the bullet holes on the armour told him that it was O'Brian.

'Where's Christopherson?' 0 asked

'Huh h…he was right…here' the marine said pointing at a nearby bush.

'What the hell is that?' 0 roared.

The marine looked towards what he was looking at.

'That wasn't here before' the marine said.

Nearby was a gapping hole in the ground with thin, yellow lines running up the sides of the wall. The two men approached the hole.

'How deep do you think it is?' the marine asked.

0 grabbed a flare he had picked up, activated it and dropped it down the hole. The orb of light kept falling until it disappeared from view.

'There's your answer' 0 said.

0 heard a noise to the left. He turned, unholstered his needler and aimed, the marine quickly did the same with his battle rifle.

A few seconds later two creatures emerged from the trees. Each had pale, cracked skin. They had dark red armour and didn't seem to notice the humans. Until 0 shouted his order.

'Fire, fire now' he roared.

The two creatures looked at him shocked, but were quickly destroyed under a wave of needles and bullets. The two men walked forward

'What the hell sort of Covenant are these sir?' the marine asked 0.

'I don't know but I don't think their Covenant' said 0 as he noticed the creatures' weapons.

Before he could pick it up he heard a loud explosion. He turned around and two men were standing by, the now sealed up, hole. Both men wore bulky, black armour and were carrying weapons similar to the creatures' weapons. One of the men a middle-aged man with a scar running down his face and a bandana on his head stepped forward

'I'm Sergeant Marcus Fenix, who the hell are you?' the man said

0 looked at the marine, confused before turning and saying. 'I'm SPARTAN-0.'


	2. Worlds Collide

The two men stared at each other, both judging the other from their looks. They did this for a few minutes each hoping that the other would turn away. The man standing beside Marcus intervened.

'Hey, Marcus check it, those guys killed the grubs' the man said.

'Maybe they didn't Dom' Marcus said 'Hey you, SPARTAN did you kill those grubs?'

'AH! Grubs?' 0 asked puzzled.

'The Locust you idiot' Marcus said pointing at the two dead creatures.

'Those things? Yeah, but we thought they were Covenant' 0 replied.

'Cove-what?' Marcus asked.

'Ha you're calling me an idiot and you don't know who the Covenant is?' 0 asked 'The Covenant is an alliance of genocidal aliens who want humanity dead.'

'Sir, Maybe they haven't come to this planet fully yet. Perhaps what we've seen have been stranded soldiers' the marine said.

'Why do I doubt that?' 0 asked 'Hey Marcus what planet is this?'

'What? Are you serious? It's Sera' Marcus replied.

'So why was it listed as uncharted?' 0 asked 'How long have humans been here?'

'I don't know. Hundreds of years maybe' Marcus replied.

'So why didn't you tell the UNSC that you've been here all this time?' 0 asked 'Are you insurrectionists?'

'What the hell is the UNSC?' Marcus asked 'And no we're COG soldiers. We're Delta squad.'

A noise to the left alerted the four men. They all turned just as a group of six Locust came out off the trees. Marcus and Dom ran to a nearby rock for cover. The marine did likewise. 0, however stood his ground.

'Hey SPARTAN get some cover' Marcus roared.

'Don't worry about him.' the marine said 'Don't you know who the SPARTANs are?'

'What? Isn't that his name?' Dom asked

'No, the SPARTANs are super soldiers' the marine said 'they're all dead now, apart from him and the Master Chief.'

'So that won't help him' Dom said

'It will. The SPARTANs were the ultimate soldiers. They were almost unbeatable and they lived by the saying SPARTANs never die' the marine said.

Marcus looked at 0, who had drawn his gun. The Locust looked at the massive man in red armour standing before them. Then they started firing. 0 rolled to the right and unleashed a hail of pink needles. One of the creatures exploded in a cloud of pink mist.

'Move give him some assistance' Marcus said

Dom and the marine moved forwards. 0 had already killed two of the Locust. Then a loud roar filled the air. Marcus and Dom carried on fighting but the marine stopped and turned towards the source of the roar.

Emerging from the jungle were three brutes. Two of them wore blue combat armour and were each carrying two spikers. The third brute was larger than the others. It wore black armour with red panels on it and a large helmet two spikes at the sides. In its hands was a huge hammer.

'Sir, we got brutes here' the marine yelled.

0 turned and saw the brutes.

'Marcus get the Locust, you get the left brute' 0 yelled pointing at Dom 'marine you take the right. I'll kill the chieftain.'

The four men quickly went into an attack formation. Marcus darted into cover and started shooting at the remaining four Locust. One of them fell easily, followed by another.

Dom and the marine ran back to the rock which they had been covering behind before.

'Can't get a clear shot' the marine shouted.

'So make some cover' Dom shouted back.

'How?' the marine asked.

'Like this' Dom roared.

He pulled a device from his armour, started to swing it and threw it at a nearby tree. A few seconds later there was an explosion and then the tree fell.

'There more cover' Dom said

'What was that thing?' the marine asked.

'A frag grenade' Dom replied.

'What? No this is a frag grenade' the marine said holding a small spherical device 'Watch'

He threw the grenade towards the remaining two Locust. It exploded and sent them soaring through the air. A few seconds later Marcus ran over to the two men.

'Nice throw' Marcus said to the marine.

'Thanks, now let's kill those Covy bastards' the marine roared.

The three men ran to the fallen tree. Marcus looked over but quickly ducked back down as a barrage of gold spikes flew over the cover.

'OK, this is your department, what should we do?' Marcus asked the marine.

The marine thought for a second and then said

'Throw grenades over, you two throw some frags. I have somethin' special planned'

He pulled out another spherical device, however this one was blue.

'What is that?' Dom asked

'A plasma grenade' the marine said 'causes more damage and it sticks to things. You two focus on the left brute, I'll give righty somethin' to remember.'

They waited for a second and then stood up. Marcus and Dom threw their frag grenades at the left brute. The confused alien didn't know what the devices were so it continued to fire until the grenades exploded. At the same time the marine threw the plasma grenade. The right brute, stunned at its companion's death, didn't see the grenade coming. The blue grenade attached onto the brute's helmet. The alien tried to take it off but was too late. The grenade exploded in a cloud of blue sparks.

'Nice work marine' Marcus said 'You'd make a hell of a COG soldier.'

'Yeah he's right. That was an awesome plan' Dom said.

'Thanks man,' the marine said 'Hey sir did you hear that.'

The marine looked around. 0 was gone.

'Where'd he go?' Dom asked

'Yeah and where did the brute chieftain go?' the marine asked

Both had vanished.


	3. An Unlikely Alliance

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I've been bogged down with my A-levels but I'm back now so enjoy. Also I posted a left for dead fanfic check it out and comment I need reviews before continuing it.**

0 ran through the jungle, the brute chieftain was just behind him carrying a gravity hammer. Another few seconds and he would be dead, but at least he had gotten it away from the others.

He reached a clearing. He turned, unholstered the needler and fired a small burst at the brute. Then he quickly dodged to the right to avoid the swing of the gravity hammer. He raised his weapon ready to fire. He pulled the trigger but nothing happened. He was out of ammo.

The brute roared triumphantly, unaware that the SPARTAN had another weapon. It started to charge but 0 threw the needler at it. The gun hit the brute's left leg making the creature stumble. 0 rolled to the right and watched the brute hit a tree. He unholstered his sniper rifle and checked the ammo while the brute was disorientated. He had five rounds left and no spare ammunition.

The brute recovered and turned to face him. 0 shot two rounds. One hit but did little damage and the other missed completely. The brute was already charging. He let one more bullet out before dodging to the right.

He only had two rounds left. He had to make his next moves count. He aimed the rifle at the brute's chest and pulled the trigger twice. As he did this the brute's armour turned gold. It had used an invincibility device. The bullets fell to the ground harmless as the brute laughed.

0 watched as the brute charged at him. It swung the gravity hammer but missed, however the kinetic blast hit 0. He fell onto his back on the ground. The brute's invincibility wore out but it didn't need it.

The brute stepped forward. It raised the hammer over its head and started laughing. 0 could do nothing but wait for the final hit. It was then that he saw the strange object moving through the air behind the brute's head. The object angled over the brute's head and landed beside 0. It was a spiker.

He grabbed the weapon quickly. Then he stood up, shoved the gun in the brute's mouth and pulled the trigger. The brute's head exploded in a shower of blood and gold sparks. Its body fell to the floor along with the gravity hammer.

'Nice job' a gruff voice said.

0 looked about and saw Marcus Fenix emerging from the jungle, closely followed by Dom and the marine. Marcus held out his hand. 0 grabbed it in a sign of respect.

'Thanks for the assist' 0 said 'but next time just shoot the alien.'

'It's a deal' Marcus said.

'Hey I don't think we've been introduced yet' Dom said 'name's Dominic Santiago but just call me Dom.'

'You got a name?' Marcus asked 0.

'No' 0 replied 'I lost my memory during the battle of Reach'

'The battle of Reach you were there?' the marine asked 'I thought only 117 made it out.'

'What's Reach?' Dom asked.

'Another planet' 0 replied 'it's where the SPARTAN-II's were trained.'

'What? Another planet?' Marcus asked 'We didn't hear anything. We thought it was just Sera.'

'No there are thousands of human colonies on other planets.' 0 said.

'Okay how about this I'll call in a king raven and we go back to Jacinto. That's the capital city of the COG.' Marcus said 'Then you can fill us in there.'

'What's a king raven?' the marine asked

'It's an air transport' Dom replied.

'Ok we'll do that' 0 said 'call in the king raven and let's get outta here.'

Marcus put two fingers to his ear and started to talk.

'Control, this is delta do you read?'

After a short wait a female voice spoke back to him.

'Reading you Marcus. What do you need?'

'We need an evac chopper Anya' Marcus said.

'Ok I'll send one out ASAP' Anya replied.

'Copy that control delta out' Marcus said taking his finger away from his ear. 'Ok we got a chopper inbound. Unknown ETA so we've got to hold our position from any possible locust…or Covenant attacks.'

'Ok Marcus, we'll be fine.' 0 said

Suddenly, the trees behind them were uprooted. 0 turned and saw a giant spider-like creature. Its finger-like legs opened to reveal a head with six glowing eyes.

'What the hell is that thing?' 0 roared as the men ran into cover.

'Corpser' Marcus replied 'shoot the body'

'Guys' the marine said 'I can't get a good shot give me cover until I get to a different spot.'

'Oh! I so want to kill you right now' Marcus roared.

'Why?' the marine asked.

'Look over there' Marcus said pointing to where they had been standing.

On the ground was a battle rifle.

The marine began to check his holster. 'Damn it must have…'

'What do you mean damn' Marcus interrupted 'you knew it was there.'

'I didn't think we would be fighting again so I put it down to wait for the raven. Then the Corpser showed up and I forgot it' the marine said timidly.

'Ok, before you kill him' 0 said 'we give cover fire and he gets' 0 paused and sighed 'his gun.'

Marcus, Dom and 0 unleashed hell onto the corpser's body. The marine ran forward. He reached his gun and picked it up. He turned to run but then the Corpser swiped him with one of its legs and sent him flying into a tree, breaking his body.

0 looked in shock. Marcus and Dom ran behind a nearby tree pulling 0 with them.

'We are so screwed' Dom said.

A voice broke in over Marcus' earpiece'

'Raven inbound. ETA 10 seconds' Anya said.

'Control we got a corpser here. 1 casualty.' Marcus roared.

'Please confirm, Marcus did you say Corpser?'

'Yeah Anya and 1 casualty' Marcus replied.

'Ok I'll let KR-235 know, control out' Anya said.

At that second the king raven appeared in the airspace above the clearing. A man with dark skin appeared and, using a door-mounted chaingun, started to shoot the Corpser. Marcus and Dom started to shot the Corpser as well but 0 did something else.

He ran forward and threw two spike grenades he had at the Corpser. After they exploded he rolled to the right and threw a plasma grenade.

Marcus watched as 0 grabbed the gravity hammer. He pulled the pin from a frag grenade and kicked it at the Corpser.

As soon as the grenade made contact with the beast's body it exploded. The Corpser reeled back slightly. 0 was already in front of it. He swung the gravity hammer, hit the Corpser in the chest and roared as the creature's body exploded.

Marcus and Dom looked in awe at the SPARTAN as he single-handedly killed the Corpser. He walked over to the marine's body as the corpser's body fell to the ground.

He looked at the marine. His face had a peaceful expression. 0 bent down and picked up the marine's dog tags. The battle rifle was gone.

0 walked back to Marcus and Dom as the Raven began to land.

'You OK?' Marcus asked

'Yeah I'm fine' 0 replied

The raven landed and the dark-skinned man jumped out.

'Wow! Yeah babies the trains back' he said.

'Hey Cole' Dom said 'thanks for the assist'

'Ha-ha, assist my assist my ass' Cole laughed 'did you see that guy. He killed that bitchass by himself'

'Yeah your right' Dom said '0 that was awesome'

'Yeah whatever, can we just leave?' 0 asked as he climbed into the raven.

'He's right let's go before more locust show up.' Marcus said joining him in the raven. Dom and Cole followed closely.

Once the raven had taken off Marcus, Dom and Cole began to talk about what had happened.

Meanwhile 0 looked out of the open side door, his mind in a blur. He thought about John. He knew that no-one would have died if John was there.

Then he thought of how much he wanted to destroy the nearby Covenant base. Then as if by a miracle he saw a purple structure in the jungle. The base.

'Stop the raven' he roared

'What? Why?' Marcus asked

'Covenant' 0 growled.


	4. An Ancient Foe Reborn

**I'm cutting back on the action in this chapter but I'm bringing in a big reveal so hopefully that makes up for it. Please review. I'm always open for suggestions.**

The raven began to descend while Marcus, Dom, Coleand 0 prepared for the assault.

'OK so what can we expect in the base?' Marcus asked

'Lots of brutes. Possibly a chieftain. Defiantly grunts and jackals' 0 replied

'What are grunts?' Dom asked

'Yeah and Jackals' Marcus added

'Grunts are small, weak soldiers but they can be dangerous in large groups. They have breathing devices on their backs, usually they're orange.'

'Jackals look like humanoid birds. They are amazing snipers and it takes skill to counter snipe them. They might have shield gauntlets. They'll block your fire.'

'Anything else we should worry 'bout?' Cole asked

'Yeah there might be hunters' 0 said

'What are hunters?' Marcus asked

'Trust me you'll know them if you see them. They're like armoured tanks with legs. If you see any shoot the orange parts of their bodies.'

'OK got it' Marcus said.

0 looked out of the side door. He held the gravity hammer in his hands.

'You're not going in with only one weapon are you?' Marcus asked

'Yeah I'll be fine' 0 said

'Here take this' Marcus said handing 0 a lancer.

'I don't need it' 0 said 'there'll be plenty of weapons I'm familiar with at the base.'

'OK but hold onto it just in case' Marcus said

'Yeah ok but right now I could probably slaughter them with my bare hands.' 0 said

'You're really starting to scare me' Marcus said.

'Sorry I'm just pissed that he's dead. The SPARTANs were created so that humanity could be protected but now three more people are dead.' 0 said

'It's not your fault. He was a good man' Marcus said reassuringly. 'There's something I want to ask you. The marine said only you and 117 made it off Reach. Who's 117?'

'117 is a SPARTAN. The greatest SPARTAN who ever lived. John 117 the master chief.' 0 said

'Where is he now?' Marcus asked

'Hell knows. Reports say that he went down with high charity. That's the Covenant home planet. Meanwhile I was out here taking down about five aliens in a week. I'm useless.' 0 replied

The raven landed and 0 proceeded to climb out. Marcus grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

'From what I've seen you're far from useless.' Marcus said.

'Thanks' 0 said 'let's go kick some ass.'

0 looked at the base from the treeline. Marcus, Dom and Cole were beside him.

'This is strange' 0 said

'Why what's happening?' Dom asked

'That's just it. No-one's there.' 0 replied

'Maybe the grubs killed those bitch-asses.' Cole suggested

'Doubtful' 0 said 'from what I've seen plasma weapons would destroy locust in seconds.'

'Should we move in?' Marcus asked

'Yeah but move slowly' 0 said

The four men proceeded towards the base. A large purple vehicle sat near the perimeter.

'Hey 0 what is this thing?' Dom asked pointing at the vehicle.

'Shit that's a wraith. If they got wraith's they were planning a serious attack. How far is Jacinto?' 0 asked

'About a ten minute raven flight north' Marcus replied

'Shit they would have destroyed you. Whatever happened it was lucky for Jacinto' 0 said

The men started to proceed towards the base's entrance. 0 looked alert for any threat. Then something drew his attention. He saw an orange point emerging from behind a crate.

As he began to walk towards the crate a grunt ran out. The alien looked terrified.

'Ah! Demon' The horrified creature said.

The grunt ran away from 0. 0 raised the lancer to shoot the alien but something distracted him. Marcus, Dom and Cole were gone.

'This ain't right man. We should have waited for 0'Dom said

'The place is abandoned Dom. Besides nothing could be that bad.' Marcus said

The three men were walking down a corridor. Then Cole stopped them.

'Hey! Marcus man, you hear that' Cole said

A faint voice echoed not far ahead of the men.

'Human, come…I must…tell you something.' The voice said.

They proceeded down the corridor. On the ground was an alien creature wearing gold armour. A blue sword lay on the ground near it.

'An alien' Marcus said raising his gun to fire.

He pulled the trigger but the bullets missed.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing?' 0 asked

'You told us these were the enemy'

'Not elites. These guys are helping us now.' 0 roared.

Their argument was interrupted by the elite.

'Demon I must tell you something.' The elite said.

'Go ahead' 0 said kneeling down 'Why are you here?'

'My brothers and I came here two days ago to investigate possible forerunner structures. The jiralhanae had this base built when we arrived. We fought well outside but when we came inside we were destroyed. The base was filled with jiralhanae but other creatures attacked us from the rear.' The elite said.

'Describe these creatures' 0 said

'They had white, cracked skin. They wore dark red armour. They must be a native faction' The elite said

'Yes they're known as locust. They're at war with the COG. These men' 0 said gesturing to Marcus, Dom and Cole 'are COG soldiers. So did you find anything about the forerunners?'

'No. the jiralhanae thought I was dead so I am here now. They fled the base but not because of the locust. I heard one of the jiralhanae say something.' The elite went silent for a second. 'Please you must destroy my body. I do not want to become one of them.'

'What? What are you talking about?' 0 asked

'I…I should have explained' The elite said picking up his energy sword. He put it in 0's hand. 'Use this against them. The jiralhanae have doomed us all. I was sent to prevent the opening of the forerunner structure. You see the structure was a prison.'

'A forerunner prison' 0 said. Then a thought entered his head. 'No! Not that'

'Yes I am afraid so' the elite said

'What? What is it?' Marcus asked getting frustrated.

Suddenly a large humanoid creature fell from a ceiling vent and stood infront of them.

The elite roared and plunged the energy sword through its neck. 0 stood up and two more of the creatures appeared along with lots of small blob-like creatures.

'Fuck run'0 roared

'What are these things?' Dom asked

'Flood' 0 said with horror in his voice.

**Just a small note to let anyone who isn't a big halo fan. Jiralhanae is actual name of the brute species. Also just want to remind my awesome fans and new readers that I'm open for any plot suggestions. **

**\(^o^)/**


	5. Flight home

**Hey to all my excellent fans and new readers. The reviews have been great. Still open to plot suggests. Sorry it's taken Soooo long to write this but I took a…well a vacation and now I'm back with a ton of new fan fics + I've finished my own original book so if any of you wanna read it give us a bell. Oh yeah BTW I'm gonna start including little facts about halo and gears so stay tuned and you might find out something new. ;D (It's a trap)**

Marcus, Dom, Cole and 0 ran as fast as they could from the flood which were close behind them.

'Anya tell KR-235 to pick us up at the base' Marcus roared

'What? What base?' Anya asked

'Just do it the pilot'll understand' Marcus replied

They reached the entrance and begun to run towards the wraith. A flood combat form jumped from the roof and landed infront of the men. 0 plunged the sword into the flood and it died.

0 ran ahead and climbed into the wraith. Marcus, Dom and Cole turned and started to shoot at the flood with their lancers. More combat and infection forms came from the base but they were blasted away by a plasma mortar.

'Hey' 0 roared.

The three COG soldiers looked at the wraith.

'One of you get the turret' 0 roared pointing at the turret behind the cockpit.

Cole ran forward 'I ain't passing up an opportunity like this babies'

Marcus and Dom ran towards the wraith and took cover behind the wings at the front of the wraith. An endless supply of flood were coming from the base, but they were being torn apart by a stream of bullets, plasma bolts and plasma mortars.

After a few minutes the king raven arrived and landed.

'Come on let's move' Marcus roared.

0 and Cole climbed out of the wraith and the four men started running towards the king raven. But then the COG soldiers stopped. A loud screech filled the air and the raven was torn apart. A huge creature emerged from the wreckage.

'What is that thing?' 0 asked as the men ran back towards the wraith.

'A berserker but something's wrong its body has a weird growth on it.' Dom replied

0 looked back at the berserker and saw the growth that Dom had mentioned.

'Shit it's been infected by a flood parasite. How do we take this thing down?' 0 asked

'Normal gunfire doesn't affect it' Marcus replied 'We need a hammer of dawn.'

'How about this' 0 said

He stopped, dodged the berserker's charge and hit it with the gravity hammer. The creature fell to the ground. Then he began to slash it with the energy sword. The creature kicked the SPARTAN.

He propelled into the wreckage of the King Raven. 0 climbed out and watched as the berserker stood up.

'He ain't so tough' 0 roared

He charged at the berserker and attacked with the energy sword. Eventually the creature sank to its knees and died.

'See he wasn't as bad as you made him out to be' 0 laughed

'It's a girl' Marcus replied with a chuckle 'All berserkers are'

'OK that's messed up' 0 said

The base's entrance had caved in and no more flood could get out.

'I suggest you get on the line and get us some new evac this won't hold them forever.' 0 said as he studied the cave in. 'We need to get something to destroy the base and then we've got to reseal the forerunner structure.'

Marcus put his fingers to his ear 'Anya we need a new king raven out here'

'Why what happened to KR-235?'

'An infected berserker'

'Did you say infected like lambent?'

'No' Marcus replied and then paused 'This was worse. Just send out the raven. I'll explain after' Marcus replied

'OK stay alert' 0 said 'Just because the flood can't get out doesn't mean we're in the clear yet.'

The men stood in a formation so that they covered every possible direction.

After a short wait another King Raven arrived. The four men ran towards it and climbed in. The sun was starting to set as they began the flight back to Jacinto.

'It's a good thing we'll be back before dark' Dom stated

'Why? What's so bad about the dark?' 0 asked

'Krill come out to hunt' Marcus replied

'What are Krill' 0 asked

'They're small flying hollow creatures which eat anything. They can't survive in UV light so they're nocturnal. You don't have them on your planet?' Marcus asked

'No but they sound like piranha, that's a type of fish' 0 replied

'You're lucky then' Dom said

'Yeah lucky. We've only got thousands of aliens with better armour and weapons trying to kill us' 0 said sarcastically.

The men sat in silence for a few minutes until Marcus broke it.

'I think you should start filling us in about everything'

'Nah I think it would be better to hold off until Jacinto.' 0 said

'Fair enough' Marcus said 'but one thing I have to know, How'd you get here?'

0 thought back 'It's…complicated. I'll explain in Jacinto right now it would be too complicated for you guys.'

'Ok as long as you don't hold any intel we might need I'm happy' Marcus said

0 looked out of the side door. Memories of all his fellow SPARTANs who had fallen came back to him. Then he thought about what the elite had said.

"_The Jiralhanae have doomed us all"_

Would they really die now because the flood had been released upon the unaware citizens of Sera.

'Can I ask you something?' Marcus asked

'Yeah go for it' 0 replied

'The marine, what was his name?'

0 looked at the dog tags 'It says his name was Jake…huh weird surname. Jake Carmine.'

A look of shock spread across Marcus' face.

'Did you say Carmine?' he asked

The Raven landed on a helipad in Jacinto just as the sun set and Krill filled the air outside of the UV lights of the city.

**Soooo yeah that's the new chapter…well…What should I say. How about this review please…I give ya'll cookies if you do. Naw I'm jokin' next chapters going to just be a big explanation chapter so I hope it's not too boring. Anywho, time for the interesting fact section.**

**Halo- the Arbiter's real name is Thel Vadam.**

**Gears- the Krill don't belong to or serve the Locust. They are hollow creatures, they're a completely independent creature. They'll attack anything.**

**Well there you go. Interesting facts that you'll never need to use. ;D So anyway gonna post the next chapter ASAP.**


	6. Revelations

**Heya well I kinda decided to post both of these chapters at once so I now expect double reviews. No Halo fact this chapter due to the fact I'm basically explaining a whole hell loada stuff. The gears fact- the chainsaw bayonet was created when Tai Kaliso used an average chainsaw to kill a Locust drone.**

**There you go another fact that'll never be useful to you…unless you're surrounded by crying little fan boys with no lives, then the fact can buy you some time to escape. Anyway enjoy.**

'Where's Delta' a man roared

The Jacinto COG command centre was in a hurry to locate Marcus and his squad.

'I need their position ASAP' the same man roared

'Getting it for you now Colonel Hoffman' Anya said

The doors opened and 0 stepped in. Hoffman turned to look at him.

'What the…who the hell're you?' he asked

Marcus and the rest of Delta entered the room.

'Relax colonel, he's a friendly' Marcus said

'What happened to the warm welcome?' 0 asked Dom

'OK report Fenix. What was the object you found?' Hoffman asked

Marcus gestured towards 0 'That's him'

'So what the heck're you?' Hoffman asked

'I'm a SPARTAN. A super-soldier from Earth' 0 replied 'You want all the details now?'

'Yeah explain everything' Marcus replied

'OK years ago humans discovered faster than light travel. This lead to the creation of the United Nations Space Command or UNSC. Humanity went out into the stars and began to create colonies. The farther out we went the worse things got and eventually the insurrection began.

This lead to the SPARTAN-II project. 300 children were kidnapped to take place in an augmentation program. Only 32 survived long enough to go into active duty.

I was taken not long after the covenant attacks. Only three of us had the strength to survive another tier of augmentation. I'm faster and more deadly than any SPARTAN but even so the Master Chief, John-117 is still better.

At first we stopped the insurrectionist attacks but then the Covenant began attacking human planets.

'What's Covenant?' Hoffman asked

'They're aliens' Dom replied

'What? Aliens?' Hoffman asked

'Yes! They have super-advanced weaponry, most of which they've based off the technology of an ancient race called the Forerunner's' 0 replied 'The Covenant glassed thousands of human colonies and eventually they destroyed Reach'

'What do you mean glassed?' Cole asked

'They reduce the surface of a planet to a glassy crust using high energy laser beams.' 0 replied 'The counterattack truly began when 117 destroyed the forerunner halo ring. Halo is a doomsday weapon designed by the forerunners to destroy the flood. The flood are parasites that take over sentient life.' He said before Hoffman could ask 'Even when the Covenant attacked Earth they didn't last long. 117 managed to kill the prophet of regret and takedown High Charity. Now he's gone and I'm potentially the last SPARTAN in existence.'

'You really expect me to believe that?' Hoffman asked 'Aliens, doomsday weapons, mind-controlling parasites.'

'Actually I do' 0 replied

'Really why should I do trust you?' Hoffman asked

'Because if I hadn't shown up in a matter of weeks Sera would have been a burning ash planet.' 0 retaliated 'Do you have any orbital satellites?'

'Only hammer of dawn satellites' Anya replied

'Do they have cameras?' 0 asked

'Yes' Anya replied

'Show me' 0 said

Anya began to typing on a keyboard until lots of pictures were displayed on a screen. 0 looked at each picture and shortly found what he was looking for.

'There' 0 said pointing at a screen

Where he was pointing there was a large purple ship orbiting the planet.

'What is that?' Anya asked

'It's a Covenant carrier' 0 replied

'So what should we do?' Hoffman asked

'We take it down.' 0 replied 'Do you have any surface to orbit weaponry?'

'No' Anya replied 'and the hammer can only fire onto the surface'

'Well that's problematic' 0 said 'but we could make one by harvesting the Covenant's tech from their base.'

'That would be good' Marcus added 'If it weren't for the flood'

'Fire is their weak point' 0 said 'If we had flamethrowers we would be fine'

'Yeah we got scorchers' Cole said

'OK we take the base tomorrow' Hoffman said 'It's too dangerous to be out at night. You can take one of the bunks down in the barracks'

'Thanks I apprecheate it' 0 said

0 and delta walked out of the command centre and proceeded towards the barracks.

'You never explained how you got here' Marcus said

'Well I guess I could explain now'

0 began to lapse back into the memories of how he got himself into this crazy adventure.

_High above Sera, orbiting in the upper atmosphere the Covenant ship was lying in wait._

_On the command bridge a prophet sat in a floating chair. Beside him was a large brute chieftain._

'_Holy prophet why have we not begun the full scale invasion?' the brute asked._

'_Patience. This world is rich in forerunner technology. We must wait for the other battleships.'_

'_But our outpost has gone dark' the brute pleaded_

'_We wait. This is the word of the prophet of sorrow' the prophet yelled_

'_Yes prophet' the brute said as he was walking away_

_The prophet of sorrow looked at a holomap of the planet._

'_Soon the humans shall feel my wrath for tainting these holy structures. We shall take their planet and find the great artefact and then they shall be no more' he laughed_

**So there you go two chapters for the price of one (they're free anyway so…) anyway next chapter I'm going to reveal how 0 got to Sera seeing as it hasn't really been explained at all and I left it in a bit of a cliff hanger there. BTW when I said ages ago that an old hero was returning it's now 5 heroes. They were from a non-popular halo game but trust me they're bringing a whole lotta firepower with them + they're coming soon. So review and if you know who the five are don't spoil it for the fools. G'night peasants…Only joking love ya'll**


	7. 0's story

**So here we are the big moment when we finally find out how 0 got to Sera. This chapter won't be too long but trust me a lot of covenant be getting killed. Kinda need this to make the rest of the series after this work. Also after this I'm crossing 0 with a different game/movie/TV show/Anime so I would appreciate reviews on where you'd like him to go. Also just a reminder that my own novel (Necromancer Rising) is finished (just have to get it published) so if you'd like a read give me a message and I'll send you a copy.**

_Planet Ornheim II_

_06/12/2252_

_Active soldiers_

_0_

The ONI ship Pegasus IV orbited in the upper atmosphere around Ornheim. 0 looked out a window at the planet. The door suddenly opened and Commander Frank Archer stepped into the room.

0 saluted 'Sir'

'At ease lieutenant' Archer said 'You understand the mission?'

'Infiltrate the Forerunner structure, Neutralise any Covenant targets and bring back any useful information' 0 replied

'Precisely' Archer said 'this mission is highly classified you'll be going in alone. We'll have a pelican to evac you when the mission has been completed. Orbital scans show no nearby Covenant structures however be wary their banshees can cross long distances fast so if an alert goes up one or two might head your way. Finally you realise you'll be dropping in via ODST drop pod?'

'I am aware sir' 0 replied

'Outstanding lieutenant' Archer said 'When you are ready to depart go down to the drop bay.'

0 saluted and marched off. He hated how formal he had to be around the senior officers. He'd much rather have preferred life as an ODST. They always seemed to have fun on missions and didn't take much crap.

He passed a small group of them on his way to the drop bay. They glared at him as he passed. ODSTs and SPARTANs were renowned for their rivalry, which was pretty one sided as the SPARTANs really didn't care about their ODST allies.

Only one troop was in the drop bay, an ODST called Tucker. 0 had saved his live back on Reach and since earned his respect.

'Hey red' Tucker said as 0 drew closer 'Got yer pod set up over here'

0 followed Tucker over to the drop pod and got in.

'Now you come back in one piece or else' Tucker warned

'Sure Tuck wouldn't want you to be stuck arranging the funeral'

'Hey whatever happened to SPARTANs don't die'

'We don't but we sure as hell don't go missing in action' 0 laughed

'Happy trails amigo' Tucker said as the pod door closed

'See ya in hell' 0 called

Immediately the bay was gone. He was plummeting toward the surface. His assault rifle was to his right. He was going to need it. He began to move the controls to adjust his landing onto the structure.

He was a few miles up when he saw the brute chieftain. He pushed on the control stick and seconds later the brute was crushed under the pod. 0 pressed the emergency release buttons and the door flew out killing a few more brutes. The remaining brute was dazed and when he turned he was staring down the barrel of 0's assault rifle.

0 pulled the trigger and the brutes head exploded. He reached back into the drop pod and found his sniper rifle. He hung it across his back. He began to sprint towards the base.

A few grunt and jackals tried to stop his advance but a frag grenade made sure they met a gory and brutal end. He ran inside the base and his advance abruptly ended before him was a massive creature covered in purple armour. A hunter.

The hunter raised its massive hand cannon and fired a fuel rod at 0.

He dodged and began to spray the orange sections of the creature's body with his assault rifle. The hunter's blood had completely painted the walls by the time it was dead.

0 ran forward into a massive room. It contained some form of control board. Several brutes, grunts and jackals were awaiting him. He threw down his bubble shield just as the flurry of gunfire came at him.

Quickly he began to identify the positions of the enemies in the room. He waited.

'3…2…1' he said

As soon as his countdown had ended the bubble shield ran out but already gone. He ran forward and mowed down two brutes. He used the rifle butt to hit a third brute, putting it down to earth. He kicked out and ruptured a grunts methane tank. The grunt flew back into a group of its allies and the small explosion dazed the long enough for 0 to dispatch them with his assault rifle.

He turned and punched another brute in the face just as it was about to kill him. He quickly opened fire on a group of nearby grunts. A Jackal sniper appeared on a balcony opposite 0 ran to cover behind a pillar. He waited before spinning out of cover and shooting the Jackal, it died from direct shot to the brain.

0 surveyed the room. All threats were dead. He sighed slightly. He began to search the dead Covenant for anything of use. He found a flare on one of the dead brutes.

'This could come in handy' he said to himself.

Suddenly a load whooshing noise interrupted his voice. He turned to see a brute standing at the board. It was bleeding badly and on the verge of death but it was alive which was the bad thing.

'For the glory of the prophets' it roared before 0 put a lot of bullet holes in it

0 activated his communicator

'Pegasus do you read I need evac now' 0 roared

'SPARTAN pelican has been dispatched to your location. We're detecting massive energy readings coming from the structure.'

'It's active. I advise you get ready for immediate departure' 0 said as he ran back outside.

'Roger preparing for departure. Pegasus out'

The pelican landed as 0 made it outside.

'Come on sir' a marine yelled

0 could barely make him out over the whooshing sound which was getting louder. 0 climbed aboard the Pelican and it began to take off. They were just centimetres off the ground when a bang filled the air. A white light expanded toward them. They were engulfed in seconds and 0 passed out. The last words he heard were "it's a slip space rupture."

He was inside the pelican when he awoke. A marine was yelling at him

'Sir are you ok?'

'I'm good. Status' 0 demanded

'Sir we don't know. Take a look'

0 walked over to the cockpit. The pilot was struggling for control. The planet below was unknown to 0.

'What planet is this?' 0 asked

'Haven't a clue' the pilot replied 'I've checked every database and it's not on them but I did a scan and it showed a lot of city structures. Old cities like how Earth was way back.'

0 went back into the passenger bay and belted in. Suddenly the pelican jerked.

'I've lost her' the pilot cried

They were plummeting. Minutes passed but then it all went black again as they impacted.

0 was conscious again. The marines were dead. The pilot was halfway through the front window. 0 undid the safety harness and crawled through the cockpit and out one of the shattered windows.

He tried his communicator 'Pegasus come in this is 0 over'

He was met by static.

'Damn' he growled He was in a forest. He upholstered his assault rifle. It was badly damaged so he threw it back into the pelican. He still had his rifle which wasn't bad. He started to walk off into the jungle.

Days later he was shocked to find a small group of three marines. They described going through a similar situation a few days before he had. The crash landed in a pelican but it was destroyed so they decided they had to go out and locate shelter. One thing they did tell him was that before they were pulled down by gravity they had seen a Covenant ship in orbit. Also just before they hit the ground they spotted a purple structure in the jungle far to the north.

The four humans set out to track down the Covenant. This was the beginning of 0's new journey on the planet Sera.

**Well now you know how 0 got to Sera. The light thing (which I shall explain later) is a big thing throughout my series. I hope you enjoyed this chapter…oh yeah fact time.**

**Halo- The title of Arbiter was once a noble one of honour until the elites joined the Covenant.**

**Gears- The hammer of dawn satellites weren't created to destroy the Locust, they were originally to be used on the insurrectionists during the pendulum wars.**

**There you go more facts. Anyway please review also I'm holding a competition soon in regards to the sequel to my own novel. The completion is to design a new character who will feature in the book so if you're interested get thinking. **

**Thanks. WolfKin ;D**


	8. Desperate measures

**Hey ya'll I've decided to post this newest chapter relatively early because I had it finished and just wanted you to know how much you all meant to me.**

0 awoke with a start. It felt like hours since he'd been sitting in the barracks explaining his journey to Marcus, Dom and Cole. He lay back down in the bed and began to relax slightly.

It had been weeks since he'd been out of his armour. It felt weird to have it off but then again stepping out of it had been a godsend. The slight breeze on this back as he showered was an amazing feeling.

He lay for a few more minutes until someone came into the room. 0 looked up to find a man with blond hair walking in. He had goggles on his forehead and was wearing blue COG armour.

'Wake up ladies' he said 'Hoffman's looking for you'

Marcus stirred in the bed opposite to 0.

'Hey Baird piss off' he groaned

'Just telling you the big man's orders. You've got five minutes' Baird said

He turned and saw 0's armour and whistled.

'What the heck is that?'

'My armour' 0 replied as he sat up 'Name's 0'

'Damon Baird' Baird replied 'That's some fancy armour. I've never seen anything like it.'

'It's MJOLNIR' 0 said 'It's from another world so it doesn't surprise me that you've never seen it before.'

'Another world?' Baird asked 'I knew it. Dom what did I say? Aliens. You owe me a drink'

'I owe you nothing' Dom said 'He's not an alien. He's human.'

'Human?' Baird asked, studying 0

'Yes human' 0 replied 'I'm from another planet but I'm still human'

'Oh well that's disappointing' Baird sighed 'Still you're from another world so I guess that's better than nothing. What's it like?'

'It's ok I guess' 0 said referring to Earth even though he'd only ever been there once before.

'Just Ok?' Baird asked disappointed 'Ah well I guess I can leave the questions to later. Hoffman's waiting. He was shouting something about a base or something'

0, Marcus and Dom climbed out of their beds and changed into their armour. Cole came in through the door.

'Mornin' Babies' he said

He pulled a back in with him

'I'm bringin' the heat' he laughed

0 walked over and opened the bag. Inside were five flamethrowers

'Cool we ready to go but it wouldn't hurt to bring a few extra guns.' 0 said as he reached over and grabbed the lancer Marcus had given him.

Within a half an hour the five men were standing on a helipad with a King Raven ready to leave.

'I'm intrusting the SPARTAN with lead on this mission' Hoffman said 'He knows the enemy better than any of us and he'll know what we need to make an effective weapon against that spaceship. You all know the mission. I expect nothing less than excellence from the squad. Oh and one more thing you're no longer Delta-1 you're now Neo Delta squad.'

'Neo Delta?' Marcus asked

'Yes' Hoffman replied 'While 0 is present you will be Neo Delta'

'I like it' Dom said

'Good fer you Santiago' Hoffman grumbled 'Now if there are no more questions or remarks you're dismissed'

Delta saluted and climbed into the Raven.

'So what's the plan?' Marcus asked

'The Raven will shoot the rubble at the base entrance and we'll enter. Destroy any flood in our path. Harvest a few pieces of Covenant tech to make a weapon capable of fighting the Covenant.'

'Won't the flood escape?' Dom asked

0 nodded 'Yes but I do have a plan. After we get the tech you're all leaving. I'm going in to close the structure.'

Marcus looked at him in shock

'You can't do that'

'Yes I can' 0 retaliated 'I have to trust me I'll come back.'

Marcus shook his head. 'You can't go in alone'

'And none of you can go in with me'

The two men stared each other down for several seconds.

'Fine. You come back though' Marcus said

'You have my word' 0 promised

He looked ahead in the forest and saw the base. This was it. If his plan worked Sera would be safe if not then it's only chance at salvation was gone.

_COG command centre_

_Jacinto Plateau_

'Sir you need to hear this' Anya said to Hoffman

'What? What do I need to hear?' Hoffman demanded as he put the head set on.

He listened to the transmition and was shocked. It couldn't possibly be happening and yet he was listening to the message. It was a distress call.

'Get 0 on comms now' Hoffman demanded

'I can't their signals gone. They must be inside the base.' Anya replied

Hoffman listened to the message again.

"_Any UNSC forces I am stranded on an unknown planet. I need assistance. I have a teir-1asset here. I have Doctor Catherine Halsey under protection and need reinforcements. Unknown hostiles attacking our position. This is SPARTAN-III officer Jun."_

'Send reinforcements to that SPARTANs position' Hoffman said 'If there are two of them here now who knows what else has come through'

'Perfect' Buck thought 'I haven't had a good fight since New Mombasa'

The A lone UNSC ship moved silently through space command bridge was silent. The captain hated these long recon missions. His ship the Agies Fate had been originally built for combat but now it was lucky to see any battles.

Suddenly on of the radio monitor's broke the silence 'Sir you need to hear this'

The message began to be played through the command bridge. There was a SPARTAN out there and he had Dr. Halsey with him.

'Get the co-ordinates of that signal. That SPARTAN needs and assist. Let's give him one' the captain shouted.

An ODST walked into the bridge

'Buck get you're squad ready to drop' the captain said

'Sir' Buck saluted

Buck ran back to the drop pod bay. His squad turned to him.

'Mikey, Dutch, Romeo, Rookie suit up and prepared to drop'

The squad dispersed to find their equipment.

**Well folks the end is fast approaching. Jun has appeared on Sera along with Halsey my own way of explaining what happened to them after Reach. I will post a backstory to do with this. But yes as I say the end is nigh. 0 and Delta are in the flood infested Covenant base and 0 plans to seal of the Forerunner prison but will his plan work? Will he ever meet up with his fellow SPARTAN? Will Baird ever shave of his annoying beard...well no but still stay tuned to this fanfic to find out just what happened to 0.**


	9. Siege on the base

**Sorry it's taken so long. I promise that I'll get this train rolling again. I hope you all like the new cover image. I kinda went into a tangent so this chapter is a little on the long side. Well time for the story to start…**

0 and Delta watched as the King Raven began to fire missiles at the rubble blocking the entrance to the Covenant base.

Each of the five men had a flame thrower in hand ready to pull the trigger. 0 scanned the dust as it cleared expecting to see hundreds of infection and combat forms crawling out of the entrance but nothing happened. Even after the dust had cleared there was nothing.

They proceeded forward cautiously. Marcus put his fingers to his earpiece.

'Ok KR-146 keep in close proximity, we don't know how long this could take but if we have to retreat we won't want to wait'

The King Raven ascended to a safe height and waited. Delta stepped into the shadows of the base. They followed the same route they had taken the day before. Within minutes they reached the corridor where the elite had been, however his body was gone.

0 felt sorry for the elite but shrugged it off like he had been trained to do and pressed on. At the end of the corridor there was a junction. One path continued on for a few yards but the rest was covered in darkness so 0 couldn't make out the rest. The other path sloped downward steeply.

He nodded toward the slope and Marcus nodded in acknowledgement. 0 proceeded downward and the others followed, each scanning the path ahead for movement. Luckily the lights were on in this part of the base which meant that the chances of a flood ambush was unlikely.

At the bottom of the ramp was another junction. Again one path went down but the other stayed level. 0 made a note to follow the other path when he was leaving. Most likely that was the path to the structure.

He followed the flat corridor. It stretched on for a few yards. Eventually they arrived at a set of Covenant doors. 0 stepped forward expecting them to open but nothing happened. He pressed the controls and the lights on the door flashed blue. The doors opened slowly but when they opened fully a bizarre sight met the men.

It was a circular chamber about a mile wide from the centre. Around the huge room were different ringed platforms, one of which they were on. 0 could see ramps which led between the different platforms. Baird whistled in awe.

'What is this?' Marcus asked

0 shook his head 'I've never seen anything like it before'

He looked out over the edge of the platform. At the bottom of the chamber was a colossal hole. It was like the one he'd seen when he'd first met Marcus but this one dwarfed the other one.

'Whoa' Dom said as he looked over 'that is one big grub hole'

0 nodded 'this explains the lack of flood'

Dom was about to say something but was interrupted as a sniper round flew past his head.

'Snipers' Marcus roared as he hid behind a pillar.

'Where are they?' Baird asked

'Across the way one level up' Dom answered

0 unholstered the lancer and aimed out. He saw one of the Locust come out of cover. He pulled the trigger but the bullets didn't reach the creature.

'We're too far, our bullets will never reach' he called to the others

'Someone needs to flank them' Marcus said 'SPARTAN your lead who goes'

0 thought for a second 'Dom and I go' the rest of you try drawing their attention from us'

The men nodded. Dom and 0 waited for the next wave of sniper bullets before moving. They ran two pillars away, stopped and waited for the next bout of sniper fire. Dom ran out too early and as 0 was trying to catch up a bullet hit him.

His shields flared and he fell behind the pillar. He waited as his energy shield recharged. He couldn't afford to start taking hits now. He waited and two bullets hit the ground to either side of the pillar. Both men began to run again. This time they didn't stop as the ramp was infront of them.

They ran up to the top. The Locust were scanning the platform for them and didn't even notice the sneak attack which came from behind. 0 slit the creature's throat with his tactical knife while Dom simply broke the other's neck.

They picked up the snipers and aimed over to where Marcus and the others were. They were fine, no casualties. Dom spoke to them through his communicator.

'Marcus we're clear come on over'

0 watched as Marcus, Baird and Cole rose and walked towards them. 0 looked over the sniper while they waited. It was an interesting weapon. Completely different from a standard UNSC sniper but it could get the job done. Marcus, Cole and Dom walked up and looked over at them.

'Nice work' Baird said 'That armour of yours can take a hell of a beating that round would have torn through a COG's armour.'

0 nodded 'Energy shields, they prevent most kinds of bullets from even hitting the armour.'

He motioned towards a door.

'I think we should check through here.'

Marcus nodded 'You're the boss'

They were about to go through but 0 stopped

'Baird, Cole you two stay here and keep an eye out for any hostiles. Keep in radio contact.' He said as he handed the sniper over to Cole. Dom gave the other sniper to Baird.

0, Dom and Marcus continued on down the next corridor. The lights where working but they were dim. After a while the ground underfoot changed. 0 glanced down to find that they were walking on rocky ground. They pressed on and after a while they were walking on metallic ground again. The lights brightened and 0 realised that the structure they were in wasn't Covenant but Forerunner.

'Couldn't be' he thought 'The prison structure should be lower than this'

He shock off the feeling and pressed on. After a while they reached a huge hall. On the far wall was a control interface. 0 approached cautiously, scanning for flood but none came.

He approached the controls and studied them. They seemed very familiar to him. Then it dawned on him. He turned looking around the room. He walked over to one of the pillars. Behind it were the corpses of three grunts and two jackals.

He ran to the other end of the ruins and behind another pillar was a third jackal beside which was a beam rifle. He'd been here before. It was the structure from Ornheim II.

'No way' he whispered 'This is impossible.'

He approached the control board and pushed on of the holographic buttons. A projection filled the entire room. Covenant began to appear. Marcus was about to open fire but 0 stopped him.

Two brutes were speaking to each other.

'How is the containment of the parasite going?' the first asked

The second shrugged 'The structure has been sealed. The forerunners have made it so they won't escape anytime soon.'

Suddenly there was a crashing sound.

'What was that?' the second brute asked

The first shrugged 'Go check it out'

The brute ran off. Nearly two minutes later a SPARTAN burst through the entrance and began to fight the Covenant.

'0 that's you' Dom said

0 watched as the hologram of himself killed the Covenant. He looked over at the console and watched as the brute pushed the controls. 0 walked forward. Numbers were displayed. 2,5,2555,56,70,9,8,80. He looked them over. It was a date followed by co-ordinates. Somehow the entire structure had been moved through space to Sera.

0 walked back as the hologram faded. The flood, the Covenant and himself were all here because the structure had been activated. He turned to look at Marcus and Dom.

'What was that?' Marcus asked

'The past' 0 replied 'It's how I got here. Come on we have to go. We'll find the tech and then find out where the flood went, most likely they went down that hole'

They backtracked towards the huge room. Baird and Cole were looking down at the emergence hole.

'Anything' Marcus asked

Baird shook his head. This place is as dead as it's always been. 0 looked around while the men talked. There was a control panel on one of the walls. On it there was a picture of a Covenant carrier. He tapped it and suddenly the entire room began to shake.

'What the hell did you do?' Marcus roared

0 looked down towards the bottom floor. Something was moving out of the wall. It took a few seconds to realise what it was. A Covenant carrier. It was smaller than most but it was what they were looking for. Sunlight began to flood the room. 0 looked up to discover that the ceiling was opening.

When the carrier was out the floor began to rise, taking the carrier up towards the outside.

'Come on we've just found our weapon' 0 said

They jumped onto the ascending platform as it passed. It looked as if they would get out without much trouble but suddenly an inhuman scream filled the room. 0 looked up to one of the higher platforms. Nearly a dozen flood combat forms were leaping off to attack.

The men spared no time in reacting and began to fire at the creatures. A handful missed the platform but the majority landed on the platform and began to attack.

0 began to shot at the flood with his lancer. Two of the flood fell but another swarm appeared to take its place. The group were outnumbered. They went back to back in an attempt to minimise the chance of an attack from behind.

The elevator was nearly at the top. Suddenly a loud whirring noise filled the air. 0 glanced up quickly. The King Raven was moving into the air space above the exit. The mounted chaingun began to fire and the flood began to explode around them.

Marcus and the other gears dived into cover to avoid the bullets. 0 stayed and continued to shoot at the flood determined that none would escape, as his energy shields flared. After a few seconds the flood were gone and the elevator had reached the top of the clearing.

'Command we got the tech but its way to big to bring back to Jacinto. We might need to establish an outpost here to guard it from locust or Covenant.' Marcus said as the King Raven began to descend.

'Roger Marcus' Anya said 'What did you find?'

'It's a…um…its…hey 0 is this thing?'

'It's a ship that'll take us into orbit' 0 replied 'I've never flown one or even been in one but it could get us aboard the one up there and after that let bodies hit the floor'

'We have transport' Marcus said to Anya 'now all we need is a crew'

'Roger Marcus I'll get on it but we have more pressing concerns. We need 0 back here now. We've found someone from the UNSC on Sera'

'What? How?' Marcus asked

'We're not sure just hurry. Command out.'

Marcus turned quickly 'Hey SPARTAN there's someone else from the UNSC on this planet'

0 turned 'Where?'

'Command's found him we have to get back as soon as we can'

0 nodded and turned back toward the carrier.

'So did you expect this?' Dom asked

'No' 0 replied 'I could never have imagined this but yeah here we are the ship is what we need.'

'Let's hope this thing is good enough' Baird said

'Yeah hopefully' 0 said

'_Prophet a signal has come from our planetary base' A brute chieftain said_

'_I thought you said that all troops in that base were killed' The prophet of sorrow said_

'_That is true however the transport carrier has been brought up to the surface. We can't be certain but perhaps the humans have found it or the parasite.'_

'_hmmm yes perhaps' the prophet agreed 'Send down your finest warriors to reclaim the ship. Whatever abomination has it can't be allowed to remain alive.'_

'_Yes my prophet' the brute said as it walked out of the room._

_The prophet of Sorrow looked at the holomap of Sera._

'_How dare these creatures steal our technologies.' He growled._

_Aboard the Agies Fate_

'_Sir we have arrived at the coordinates' one of the staff advised_

'_But there's nothing here' the captain said as he looked out the window into space. 'There's nothing'_

'_No there is. There's an anomaly. It's like a slipspace rupture. If we preformed a blind jump perhaps we would go through and find where the signal came from.'_

_The captain was silent for a moment but then said 'Make it so theres a SPARTAN out there who needs our help and we will come to his aid.'_

'_Yes captain' the man said 'All hands prepare for slipspace jump'_

_The captain sat back in his chair. As the ship prepared for the jump. Suddenly the emptiness of space was replaced with a planet that looked similar to Earth. _

'_Amazing' the captain exclaimed_

_Suddenly one of the men manning the computers turned 'Captain we have a Covenant carrier in orbit of the planet.'_

'_All hands prepare to engage' the captain said 'Scramble fighters to counter against any seraphs or banshees.'_

'_Sir the crew saluted as they prepared for battle'_

_The prophet continued to stare at the holomap. Suddenly an enemy signature appeared in orbit._

'_Humans how'_

_He turned to one of his guards 'Tell all troops to prepare for battle. Prepare the cannons. Don't let these humans catch us off guard'_

_The brute nodded and ran off._

**Well doods as I explained a good bit ago sorry its kinda long. I hope it makes up for my absence. My e-mail got hacked and Its taken ages to get all my saved documents back but here I am nearly two years after starting this fic.**

**I really hope you're all still waiting patiently. I don't have school anymore so I promise I really will start posting more. I usually have a 12 chapter limit for fan fics but I may need to stretch to about 14/15. Also next chapter will be 3 short stories (you'll see) but that's just due to the fact I have to update my other fics.**

**Also to all halo: reach fans I'd wish to point out my YouTube channel sharpshooters12 my friend and I are doing several reach vids but we're short on subscribers.**

**Anyway again I apologise for my absence doods. Till next time. Wolf Kin**


	10. Shocking circumstances

**Hey doods imma explain again this chapter is made up of three short stories (which aren't actually short :/) . One is from the POV of a COG squad, another is a 0 Delta story and the third is a space battle between the Aegis Fate and the Merciful sacrifice (the Covenant carrier).**

**Also I updated the last chapter a little at the end so if you haven't checked the update out please do. Also don't forget to comment (review) the feedback helps.**

**COG squad Orion**

**Arterian ridge**

**11:00**

'Command this is Orion squad come in' Captain Terrance Wells said into his communicator

'Wells what do you need?' one of the numerous Jacinto command staff asked

'We need to know who far we are from the site.' Wells replied

'One second please' the voice returned. 'You're roughly 1 mile from the location the signal came from. Continue north and you arrive soon. Command out'

Wells sighed and looked over at the other four men in his squad. Clayton Carmine and Brendan and Frazer Carlson.

Clay had lost his younger brother Anthony recently but in battle this only seemed to make him more determined to kill as many locust as possible. His other brother Ben was undergoing training to join the COG forces.

Brendan and Frazer were brothers. They were never apart and when fighting together they seemed to be unstoppable. The only problem was that whilst at rest they didn't stop talking for even 1 second.

The captain ran his head over his shaved head before walking over to join his men.

'Alright ladies we're moving out. I wanna be at HQ in time for supper not sitting out in the field all day'

The men nodded and followed their captain's request to move without delay. He commanded his men with a mix of fear and respect. He'd killed hundreds of locust in his time and had even taken down a berserker without backup, although that encounter had ended in a month's stint in hospital and a nasty scare running from his left jaw to his right eye.

The area around Arterian ridge was mostly made up of wasteland and geysers. Wells hated this place if grubs attacked they were in the open with no cover. To the north was a mountain which rose upward in to the sky. He wondered if that was their destination or of they would be stopping before that.

Suddenly something caught his eye. At first he wasn't sure what it was by then it hit him. They were flying insectoid creatures. Reavers. At least two of them were flying towards them from the mountain. Wells was about to warn his men when one of the creatures fell from the sky.

The others saw the other Reaver and raised their weapons.

'Wait hold fire' the captain ordered.

The Carlson brothers turned and shot him puzzled looks, whilst Clay kept his boomshot trained on the Reaver warily.

As the Reaver drew closer something fell from it before the creature flew overhead leaving the bemused Orion squad in its wake.

'Move out I want intel on what fell from that Reaver' Wells commanded.

The brothers ran off while Clay held back.

'Sir what is this all about? Why are we out here?' Clay asked

'Sergeant Carmine that is need to know information given to me only be Colonel Hoffman.'

'Sir I apologise sir' Clay saluted

'Cut the sir crap kid. Its Terrance or Wells. I served beside your father and I'm sure you'll be every bit of man that he was so you've got my respect.'

'Thank you si..er Terrance' Clay said

The Captain smiled and looked over to where the Carlson's were. Brendan was waving them to hurry up but it wasn't needed Wells could identify the locust corpse from where he was.

As he and Clay drew closer Brendan walked over to them.

'This is some crazy shit Cap'n' Brendan said 'The thing took a shot to the head but our rifles couldn't do this kinda damage.'

The captain walked over and inspected the bullet wound. The hole was bigger than a COG rifle's bullet could make and the inside was shredded to bits.

He looked over toward the mountain. They weren't too far away. He knew what was waiting at the mountain. Hoffman had told him about the 'Alien' that had come into command the night before. This was apparently another. A SPARTAN.

'Come on we've still got a mission to complete' he said

The squad set off again. After nearly ten more minutes of marching they were at the base of the mountain.

'So what now?' Frazer asked

'Hello' Wells called

Nothing. Silence. He began to get anxious, could this be some cunning grub trap. He was about to call again but a voice interrupted him.

'Are you from the coalition?' The voice called.

Orion squad looked up to find a man standing at the front of a cave in the mountain. Wells had never seen a stranger sight. The man was just taller than most people. He was wearing some form of battle armour which was green. The helmet was strange and had a single red visor.

'Are you from the coalition or not?' the man said raising what wells identified as a rifle.

'Yes' the captain replied 'I'm Captain Terrance Wells head of Orion squad.'

'Jun- 266' The man nodded before turning to the cave 'Doctor you can come out now, it's safe'

Wells looked around the foot of the mountain. Several dead locust lay motionless, covered in blood.

When he looked back he saw Clay helping an old woman climb down the slope, followed by Jun. Wells put his finger to his earpiece.

'Command we've found them and evac ASAP.'

'Roger Orion king raven dispatched to your position'

'You've seem to have handled yourself well here' Wells noted

'These creatures aren't as bad as the Covenant. They are as numerous but not as difficult to kill for a SPARTAN.'

'Well good to meet you Jun. You've caused quite a bit of commotion back at HQ'

'And I'm sure we'll be told why when we arrive?' asked

Wells nodded 'Of course ma'am but it involves a guy called um…what's his name again? Oh yeah 0.

frowned 'This 0 is a SPARTAN?'

'As far as I've been told he' Wells replied

'How troubling' Halsey mumbled.

0 and delta looked up into the sky as 3 more king ravens arrived, each filled to bursting with COG troops to safeguard the carrier.

'Commands going all out here' Marcus stated as he noted the armour of the onyx guard, the elite COG soldiers

'So we're outbound in one of those back to see what command found' 0 said

'You don't sound very excited. This is like part of your home' Dom said

0 nodded 'I guess so but I'm more distracted with the covenant ship in orbit to care about what command's found.'

Suddenly there was a loud whooshing noise. 0 looked up to see a purple pod falling toward the ground. He and delta drew their weapons.

'It's a drop pod' 0 said 'be ready.

The pod hit the ground and three brutes ran out each wearing ornate gold and red armour.

'For the glory of the profit' one roared.

Suddenly the sound of chaingun fire sounded as the king ravens trained fire on the brutes. 0 inspected their bodies. Each had a gravity hammer.

'It's a good thing that the ravens were here. These guys are honour guard, really high ranking Covenant. That would have been real messy.'

The first of the king ravens touched down and the soldiers poured out. One approached the group.

'Delta squad you are to take this raven back to command immediately. We shall protect the asset here at all costs.'

Marcus nodded and walked off toward the raven with his squad in toe.

When they were ready the raven took off.

'Wow the onyx guard' Dom said awestruck 'Command are taking this really seriously.'

'Yeah I'm surprised they didn't send a few centaur tanks.' Baird laughed

'Um Baird' Marcus said pointing out of the door.

The men looked out and spotted 5 tanks rolling towards the clearing.

'I stand corrected' Baird said

'I must say your government are taking all this quite well. When we first encountered the Covenant we hadn't any idea what to do.' 0 said

'Its cause you're here' Cole said 'without you baby we'd be like fish in a barrel to those alien assholes.'

0 nodded 'I guess its kinda lucky I'm here then.'

'Hell yeah' Cole said

Dom and Baird nodded in agreement whilst Marcus simply smirked

'Well we ain't outta the water yet' Marcus said 'We still need to get that thing airborne'

'I've been worrying about that actually.' 0 said 'I haven't a clue how to pilot a covenant ship. Banshees maybe but a carrier is a whole different ball-game'

The men watched the walls and streets of Jacinto blur by and before they knew it they had arrived at command. Hoffman was waiting for the on the landing pad.

'Come on no time to lose' he said as they climbed out. 'We've discovered something else since you've been gone and again it concerns the UNSC'

'What happened now?' 0 asked

'Oh you'll see' Hoffman said as he lead the way to the command centre.

0 looked at the screen which showed satellite images of the Covenant carrier. Now the news of other UNSC personal or the carrier didn't matter. He watched as a UNSC frigate moved in a combat position against the covenant carrier.

'This may just solve all our problems.' 0 mumbled as he watched the screen

**Orbit above Sera**

The Aegis fate moved quickly. The ship had an element of surprise over their foes. The forward MAC cannon was charging whilst all other guns fired rapidly. It took nearly five minutes for the Covenant ship to respond fire.

A squadron of seraphs and Banshees had been launched, but the pelicans and some of the turrets were making short work of them.

In the bridge the crew didn't let their advantage distract them. There was no room for error and the battle was still ongoing.

The Captain sounded off orders to his men like the expert tactician that he had been before his ship was downgraded to a simple scouting vessel. It was now he finally appreciated that the MAC cannon still functioned.

'Sir MAC is fully charged' one of the crew called

'Fire' the captain roared

The cannon fired the bright yellow beam. It soared across the gap and pierced the Covenant carrier. Cheers went up but were quickly replaced with the wiring of sirens.

'Status' The captain called

'Sir engine 1 is down. And there are several holes in the ship. Also now coming in firing the MAC has drained most of our power. There is a high chance we'll be stranded up here.'

The captain fell back into his chair. Is there enough power for an ODST launch?'

'Yes sir' one of the crew responded

'Good send buck's squad planetside to get help. Dropping is the fastest way down. Tell them to aim for a city.'

'Sir a marine saluted before running off'

The captain let out a sigh 'We did it'

**Aboard the merciful sacrifice**

'Pathetic…h…humans' the prophet growled 'H…how they b…best us'

He grabbed the holomap's pedestal and hauled himself up.

'Well I wo…won't allow my s…hip to fall to .t..hem' he panted

He hammered a button on the pedestal to activate the self-destruct sequence of the ship and with a smile he took his last breath.

Buck and his squad were already in the atmosphere, dropping toward a city went the covenant carrier detonated. The blast wave robbed the Aegis Fate of its last electricity. The crew were at first worried but that subsided. After all what could they do. The aegis fate was a ghost ship in orbit around an unknown planet.

The captain only hoped that the people were capable of space travel.


	11. Halsey's theory

**Hey dood's this is ending soon. However there will be a sequel (which I have the first chapter of :3) I wish to draw your attention to an awesome Halo forum that I now take part in. If you're interested it's called….Just search for it and make your character we needs a few extra people.**

**Also want to recommend the game Slender. If you haven't heard of it you must have been out of the social loop for a while. I only recently downloaded it. Never been more scared in my life. Anyway enough rambling on with ze story**

0 continued to watch the screen. Several pods which he identified as ODST drop pods launched from the UNSC ship. Roughly a minute later there was a massive explosion and the camera feed went dead.

'What just happened?' Marcus asked

'The Covenant ship exploded' 0 answered 'but there are UNSC personal on their way here'

'No I'm afraid you are behind. We have already arrived' A feminine voice said

0 turned to find standing in the doorway. He was shocked.

' ' he gasped 'You're the one they found'

'Well there was me and my associate Jun' she said as the SPARTAN-III entered the command centre.

Jun gave a nod to 0.

'A 3rd gen huh' 0 noted 'I'd heard rumours that ONI tried to recreate SPARTAN-II's but I had never met one till now'

'I wish I could say the same' Jun said 'however on my old team we had a SPARTAN-II, Jorge-052'

0 thought back and the image of the Reach native came back. They had only spoken a few times back in training.

'I assume he was lost at Reach' 0 said 'We all were aside from John'

Halsey nodded solemnly 'Even my greatest creation wasn't enough to save Reach I only hope that time has been better for Earth.'

0 shook his head 'I'm afraid not. The last thing I heard Earth has been invaded' 0 said

'And John?' Halsey asked

'No one knows. He was last seen after destroying the Covenant city, High Charity.'

'Well as we all know SPARTANs don't die they simply go missing in action'

0 nodded before Anya drew his attention.

'We have 5 meteor like objects falling from atmosphere on route to crash in the city. Reports are coming in that civilians are running.'

'Good' 0 sighed 'Those "meteors" are ODSTs dropping in from space. Most likely they're here to get help.'

'ODSTs are here?' Halsey asked

'Yes a UNSC frigate was in orbit alongside a Covenant carrier' Anya said turning

'Hmmm they were most likely following our transmission' Jun pondered

'It's a good thing too' 0 said 'Now after all this is done we can go back and help Earth'

'I wouldn't be so sure' Halsey said

0 looked at her with frustration. 'Why not?'

'Well I can't fully justify my explanation at the minute but do you recall how you got here 0.

'Sure I was flying away from a forerunner structure in a pelican. There was a white light and when I came through the pelican was dropping toward Sera.'

'As it happened for us' Jun agreed 'There was a white flash before we reached orbit. Next we were plummeting toward this planet.'

nodded 'I cannot be certain yet but I believe that we are no longer capable of getting back to Earth, or at the very least the Earth we know.'

'What are you talking about?' 0 asked

'Let us theorise that there are 2 different universes. Our universe, A, and this current universe, B. Now it is possible that an event in universe A has left an opening. This opening is like a hearts valve, it opens only one way. This would mean that we can travel from Universe A to Universe B however not the other way about.'

'And you have no proof yet' 0 stated 'so for all we know it's more like a door. All we need to do is use the controls again'

'Controls?' Halsey asked

'Yes the panel in the forerunner structure. If we could use them again we could go back to the other universe provided that's actually what happened.'

'ETA of collision 1 minute' Anya called

'You didn't explain about the forerunners who are they exactly. If they were the ones who left the structure under Sword Base it will help if not you'll need to explain.'

0 sighed 'They're an ancient race older than the universe. They were wiped out. They had technology that makes the Covenant's look like kids toys.'

Halsey nodded and suddenly several loud crashing sounds were heard in the distance.

'0, Delta' Hoffman barked 'I believe you should go and greet our latest guests'

0 nodded and he and Delta set off.

'Dante good luck' Halsey called

0 froze. He put his hand to his head. Memories began to come back. The battle for Reach. SPARTAN's and marines died around him. Evacuations. Everything. And his name came back. Not 0, that was a code ONI had used his name was Dante-195.

Dante nodded as he continued after Delta squad.

'Answer me this Dr' Jun said 'You know about this theory how'

'Because if I were wrong there would be at least some sign of the UNSC on this planet. Humans don't simply appear on planets. We put a colony there first.'

'And if the way in is as you describe it, then what?' Jun said

'What can we do Jun? If it is I suggest we establish a new life here on Sera' she sighed

**Well there ya'll go 0 has a name. BTW in the forum I mentioned earlier 0 (rather Dante) is my character so there's more reason to join you can battle alongside him. **

**For the remaining chapters 0's name is Dante, get used to it. Finally I want to point out that as I mentioned there shall be a sequel ergo Halsey is right (in a sense ;D) I shall say no more. Till next time dear readers.**


End file.
